


The Mural

by prompt_fills



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, El Clásico, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: A new mural next to Real’s stadium catches Sergio’s eye.





	The Mural

Sergio saw the graffiti of _Cris and Messi_ popping up around Barcelona last year. He had a good laugh about it; the artist painted Messi standing on his tiptoes to reach Cris’ lips.

Sergio doesn’t feel like laughing now when it’s _him and Messi_ covering the side of the skyscraper above Alduccio’s pizzeria right across Real’s stadium.

The mural is huge, it’s impossible to miss it.

Sergio meets Messi’s eyes when they shake hands before the match.

Turning pink, Messi averts his gaze and Sergio knows Messi saw it too.

Smiling lazily, Sergio decides to exploit the offence’s unexpected weakness.


End file.
